jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Unnamed Characters
This page features nameless minor characters found in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. These characters played fairly minor but varying roles throughout the storyline. Part I: Phantom Blood 'Woman' Manga Debut: Vol. 1, Ch. 1 The Coming of Dio Anime Debut: Episode 1, Dio the Invader Seiyuu: Aiko Iwamura (Anime) She appears in the flashback of the carriage incident in Chapter 1, which is her only appearance. She is the one who notices the dead woman and the baby inside the carriage and tells Dario, but he seems to not care. *Some fans believe that she could be the mother of Dio but no official source confirms this. 'Ripple User' Manga Debut: Chapter 32 Chamber of the Two-Headed Dragon Anime Debut: Episode 6, Tomorrow's Courage He is a young man who called himself a doctor. He, as a doctor, used the ripple to heal the diseases and injuries of his patients. When Zeppeli found him, he was healing a patient using the ripple by simply touching his patient's leg with mortification, and magically heals it to functionality. Zeppeli asks how the doctor got his powers and he tells him to go up the Nuu River and look for his master Tonpetty. 'Poco's Father' Manga Debut: Chapter 37, The Monster Doobie Anime Debut: Episode 8, Blood Battle! JoJo & Dio Seiyuu: Kenshirō USUKI When Poco returns home, he finds his father who slaps him and asks him where he had been. Poco doesn't answer the question and instead he ask his father where is his sister in which his father says to him that she went to look for him. Part II: Battle Tendency 'Gangster Customer' Manga Debut: Chapter 48, Straizo's Ambition Anime Debut: Episode 10, New York's JoJo Seiyuu: Kanehira YAMAMOTO He first appears at the restaurant where Joseph, Erina and Smokey decide to eat at, complaining about how they can allow African American people (refering to Smokey) in the restaurant. Smokey tries to calm down the situation by leaving but is stopped by Joseph, who angrily starts a fight with the man and easily defeats him. Afterwards, his subordinate comes foward with news about Speedwagon. 'Woman Reporter' Manga Debut: Chapter 51, Cold and Cruel, Straizo Anime Debut: Episode 11, The Game Master Seiyuu: Seiko Yoshida She arrives at the cafe where Joseph and Straizo were fighting and begins to take some photos, saying it would reach the front page of the newspaper. Straizo catches her off guard and uses her as a hostage to approach Joseph; he ends up ripping her tooth out to enrage Joseph. After Joseph defeats Straizo and saves the girl, she punches him in the face for insulting her, saying she was ugly, and then kicks his knee, after which she scream from the delayed pain in her mouth. Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable 'Bikers' Manga Debut: Chapter 292, Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) (4) Toshikazu Hazamada, with his hand soaked in his own blood, cleaned it in one of their bikes. The bike's owner mocked Toshikazu for this, even though the other one told him to not get into a fight because the student might not have done it on purpose. Toshikazu heard then talking and attacked the two with the help of Surface, even threatening to cut open the mouth of the one who mocked him. They were helped by Josuke, who healed them with Crazy Diamond and instructed them about Toshikazu's location. Later, when Surface was controlling Josuke to attack Jotaro, they found Toshikazu and beat him up, leaving him at the same hospital Tamami Kobayashi was taken to after being attacked by Toshikazu. One Shots Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci 'Interpreter' The interpreter is a beautiful woman hired by Rohan Kishibe in his trip to Italy to visit a Gucci factory and fix the Gucci Bag Stand. Even though he counted on her, she would spend most of the time changing clothes at the boutique and claiming that Rohan was rude, his impoliteness not shared by her. Rohan often scolded her because of that, saying that there wouldn't be any problem if she just did her job. After fixing the Gucci Bag Stand she made Rohan get drunk and stole his money and passport. 'Leather Goods Artisan' He is one of the leather goods artisan of the Gucci brand and also one of Gucci's "skilled workers". He holds great respect for Frida Giannini and Gucci' traditions. He informs Rohan and his interpreter about Frida and the Gucci Bag Stand, warning Rohan about how he doesn't seem to know the bag's true purpose. The mangaka, however, doesn't seem to care about all his "maniacal information" and just wants the bag to be "fixed".